Seducing Harry Potter
by Richgal
Summary: This is my first fan fic! Kamala, the new girl arrives at Hogwarts with a specific plan. Will the trio figure it out before its too late? Read and Rate please! Rated R just in case for next chapters


Disclaimer:I dont own any of the characters here except for Kamala.

She was the new girl in town, if you want to call Hogwarts that. She had just arrived from New York where her school had burned down. Harry Potter was the first of the 6th years to spot her on the train station. She seemed so alone and lonely. He had approached her, seeing that none of his friends had gotten there yet.

Harry had introduced himself to her and she turned to say her name. That was when he had first seen her, seen her body. Yea, he had seen her body from behind, but it wasn't too uncommon for a girl to have a tight ass as well as a nice figure from behind. But when she had turned around she simply revealed what Harry thought was a body that belonged to only a Goddess. Her face was absolutely beautiful, radiating pure beauty, and happiness. It had none of the characteristics of most of the other teenagers in the school, this one seemed grown up. Her body was what many men would call perfect. Her stomach had a six pack, but not in a muscular way. She had medium sized breasts, not huge ones which toppled a girl, and not small ones that were practically invisible. Her shoulders were firm as were her thighs.

She smiled at him, "I'm Kamala."

"Er, um, er, um eh," Harry was speechless at merely the sight of her.

"What's the matter Potty? Never seen a hot girl before?" Malfoy's slow drawl came from behind him.

Malfoy shoved Harry aside and brought her hand to his lips, "Draco Malfoy at your service."

She laughed. Harry felt a smile come on to his face, her laugh was what people would call golden. As she laughed a twinkle came into her eyes, rather like the one that came into Dumbledore's eyes when he smiled.

Kamala let Malfoy kiss her hand before remarking with sincerity, "It's great to see a gentleman around here. Nice to meet you Potter."

She had said his name! Harry felt his heart lighten up and he smiled back at her. He opened his mouth to say something before he heard Hermione say his name. He grimaced but turned around and walked towards Hermione.

Kamala watched him walk away. Draco was talking about how important his father was. She almost rolled her eyes but caught herself. She knew how important his father was. She knew it even better then Draco.

The Hogwarts Express arrived at the station. She had about half an hour to get on the train. Kamala stretched, raising her arms above her head yawning, her tongue curling like a cats.

Draco glanced at her. She was hot. She was even hotter then some of the seven year girls. In fact, she looked older then them. He wondered what kind of a kisser she would be as her tongue curled.

"Want to sit with me and my friends?" Draco asked her.

Kamala watched Hermione run to Harry and give him a hug. She then turned to Draco. She bit her lip trying to decide what to do.

"Drrrrrrrrrrrraco!!!!!!" Pansy's well known shriek came from the other end of the station.

"I guess your girlfriend is calling for you. I wouldn't want to get in the way," Kamala's eyes twinkled with laughter.

Kamala wandered over to where Harry and Hermione were talking. Hermione smiled at her.

"Hello! You must be that student that came from New York. What happened? I heard rumors, but Neville isn't the best person when it comes to gossip," Hermione giggled.

"My school burned down, it was really sad, my sister died in the fire," Kamala lowered her eyes in sadness.

"Oh my, I'm so sorry," Hermione said.

Suddenly Crookshanks jumped out of the basket that Hermione was keeping him in. He jumped on top of Kamala and hissed. She bared her teeth and hissed in reply swiping him from her body and throwing him back to Hermione.

Both Harry and Hermione stared at her with their mouths practically hanging open. Inwardly, Kamala panicked, but outwardly she didn't show any emotion.

"Um, are you okay?" Harry asked her.

"I'm fine. Just, I don't like cats very much," Kamala opened her eyes wide, the picture of pure innocence.

"What did you say your name was?" Hermione asked her.

"Kamala," she was happy to put the cat incident behind her.

Hermione frowned, "Have I heard of you?"

Kamala felt herself begin to panic but squashed it, "Maybe you read about the fire in the Daily Prophet, I was in the picture."

"Hmmmm," Hermione frowned still not convinced.

The Hogwarts Express tooted its horn and its engine turned on. Harry turned to Kamala and invited her to sit with them. Kamala happy accepted and loaded her luggage unto the train. Harry offered her his arm and she accepted, as he took her to an empty compartment.

* * *

They were halfway on their journey when Hermione remembered where she had seen Kamala. She remembered the book she had seen her in, but that was all. Hermione frowned at Kamala who didn't notice because she was held rapt in Harry's story on how he had escaped in the fourth year from Voldemort. 

". . . .So I grabbed the cup and holding the body with one hand I felt myself be transported back to Hogwarts," Harry finished.

Kamala took a deep breath, "You are so brave Potter."

As she said this she put her arm on his to emphasis her point. Her touch gave him chills and he smiled at her.

Hermione cleared her throat and saw Kamala and Harry both stare at her. Hermione smiled at them before going back into her bag to search for a particular book.

"So Kamala is that your natural hair color?" Ginny asked.

Kamala touched her dark red curls and smiled, "Yea, which makes no sense since my dad has black hair and my mum has blonde hair."

Harry laughed, "A mutant in the family."

Kamala's green eyes flashed with anger, "What?"

Harry stuttered, "I didn't mean in offense, it's just that, I remember learning, that, if a child comes out, and erm, doesn't have any characteristics of her parents, then erm, she's considered, an um, scientific mutant, erm."

"Oh," Kamala laughed.

"We should probably change into our school cloths, we are going to be in Hogwarts soon," Hermione said.

True to her word, ten minutes later the train arrived at Hogwarts. Harry helped Kamala unload her luggage and set it down in front of the carriages. She stared at the castle and took a deep breath.

As long as she stuck to her plan, she would survive. As long as no one suspected anything, everything would go according to plan. As long as everything went according to plan, she wouldn't suffer her Lord's anger. She took a deep breath and climbed into a carriage.

* * *

This is my first fanfic, but I welcome all kinds of comments. But please remember, that I am a human being and that I do have feelings. 


End file.
